Her Indigo Dress
by sillylittlebeans
Summary: TP It was his affair that ruined them, ruined her. She left that night, disappearing, leaving only one piece for him to remember her by through the years. When they meet again, things have changed but at the same time, some things never change.
1. One

7/12/06

A/N: Hi there. I've been reading at some old and new TP's that I really like and are really good, and I guess I just got inspired to write. So this is my attempt in redeeming myself because I am really embarrassed of the previous fics I have written on here. I'm going to try to make this a short one. Please tell me what you think of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this.

-

**Her Indigo Dress**

Chapter One:

She looked down at the almost empty glass that her slender fingers clung lightly to. With another swirl, she tilted its edge to her fine cherry lips and sipped the remaining liquid. Her eyes eased shut as she concentrated on the cool, smooth brandy that slipped slowly down her throat, hoping it would help drown away her heartache. The damned alcohol was not working its usual magic tonight.

She lifted her head, and her gaze met with a compassionate smile from the middle-aged bartender. Managing to curve her lips weakly back at him, she sighed and hung her head once more, letting strands of her silky raven hair cascade over her sad, tired eyes. Her hand reached onto the counter top and landed upon her tiny black purse. She opened it, fumbling with the contents within, finally pulled out some amount of money, and placed it under her lipstick-stained glass.

"Thank you." She nodded wearily towards the barkeep.

"Be safe, miss." The bartender returned politely, a concerned expression fitted upon his bold face.

She stood and paused for a moment, allowing herself to regain her balance. Tugging at her sleek, indigo dress, she finally managed to adjust to her elegant heels and began to shuffle sloppily to the exit.

The streets were quiet with the exception of the soft clicking of her shoes and occasional cars that rushed past. The crisp night air nipped at her exposed skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her gown didn't work well as a heater, with a slit that traveled up to mid-thigh, an uncovered back, and a tastefully low cut front. Her fingers were turning blue and she was freezing like never before, but she couldn't care less. Her head throbbed with thoughts of what happened earlier that night: the bliss of being with Trunks at the party, and then having the world crash around her upon hearing Bra's words. Just reminiscing it made her knees buckle and her heart twinge in a dull pain.

_"Pan," A dazzling blue-haired lady in a classy silver dress tapped her on the shoulder, calling to her. "I need to talk to you."_

_She spun to face her friend, Trunks' masculine arm still wrapped tightly around her slim waist, playing with her glossy dress. A bright grin danced on her full lips. "Bra! I was wondering when you'd get here. Where's Goten?"_

_Bra smiled hesitantly as she glanced at her brother's protective embrace. She looked so happy, and they looked so perfect. A pool of sorrow began to swell in her heart as she contemplated whether to tell her or not. _

_"Can I talk to you?" What was she thinking? Of course she had to tell her! She was her best friend, and she wouldn't have anyone do something like that to her... even if it were her brother. Her brows knitted in frustration. "Alone?"_

_Pan noted the serious tone in her voice and nodded, giving Trunks a light peck on the lips before she wandered away with her friend. As they walked in silence an undeniable tension grew - not even the soft, golden glow of the chandeliers, cheery clanging of wine glasses, and hearty chuckles of guests could undermine it. They ended up in a small garden accompanying the gargantuan ballroom they were in a few moments before. Bra stopped and turned towards her friend, a troubled sigh escaping her lips._

_"Bra, what's wrong?" Genuine worry was plastered on Pan's face._

_"Maybe we should sit down." Bra glanced toward the stone bench that stood a short ways away. The blue-eyed beauty trudged over toward the seat, still obviously uneasy._

_"Bra, stop stalling, and tell me what's wrong." Pan was almost desperate to know now - she hated seeing someone so dear to her be plagued with something awful._

_"Pan... this isn't something easy for me to tell you." Bra paused, sucking in a deep breath._

_A deeper look of worry shone in Pan's dark, coffee brown eyes. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything. I promise I will do anything I can to help. What does it have to do with?"_

_"You."_

_"Me?" She asked, confused._

_"It has to do with you..." Bra paused, staring intensely at her. "And Trunks."_

_"Trunks? How does this have to do with Trunks?" Pan uttered, her face showing sheer disarray._

_"I know things have been going great with you two, and you both look so happy, like you belong together. And I know that you love him, Pan. I don't doubt that for a second. But what he's doing isn't right. He's hurting you, and you don't deserve it. You deserve better!" She threw her hands in the air, frustration and anger flowing from her words._

_"What?" Pan was still in a mix of confusion. "Bra, calm down. You're not making any sense. Trunks hasn't done anything wrong."_

_"I'm so sorry, Pan." Tears brimmed Bra's crystal blue eyes. "I really wanted you two to work out, I honestly did!"_

_"Bra, don't cry. Come on, you'll ruin your make-up." Pan patted her friend's back gently. "What is Trunks doing? He hasn't done anything."_

_"Yes he has! He's doing everything wrong. He's a lying, deceitful, cheating bastard!"_

_Pan was shocked at Bra's sudden outburst. Sure she was her best friend and Trunks' sister, but calling the love of her life a lying, deceitful, cheating bastard stung. "What? How? ... Why?"_

_Bra calmed herself by taking in another gulp of the cool evening air. "He's cheating on you."_

_Pan froze, her face paling and pulse stalling. "He's... what?" She slowly slurred the words unbelievingly._

_"Trunks is cheating on you."_

_Her onyx eyes dulled, as she slumped onto the cold, stone bench in a daze. "With who?" Her voice quivered; she was devastated by the news._

"Marron." Pan whispered quietly to herself as she continued to stumble along the sidewalk. Her mind went numb with heartbreak. Marron was supposed to be her friend, one of her closest friends, and she was supposed to be with Ubuu. How could Marron do this to her? To Ubuu? How could _Trunks _do this to her? Was he not in love with her anymore? Was she not good enough to satisfy him in bed?

Hot tears began to cloud her vision, and trail down her pale cheeks. She shook her head in effort to rid herself of these hurtful thoughts and regain composure. Her head was already spinning from the alcohol she had just consumed.

It must've been past three o'clock in the morning, nearing four, and she still wasn't home. Her mother and father would've been going eccentric if she hadn't moved out into her own apartment months ago. She wondered if anyone was looking for her... if Trunks was worried about her, or if he was fooling around with Marron instead. She shook her head once more to clear her mind. He was the last thing she wanted to think about.

-

He glanced down at the watch that was strapped to his wrist. 3:49 am. Where was she? She should've come home by now. She would've been home long before this time on any other night. Did something happen to her? Was she alright?

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his already messy lavender locks, and held his head his hands, elbows propped upon her kitchen table that he was sitting at. He reached into the pocket of his black slacks and pulled out his cell phone. His thumb jammed on the green send key, redialing his beloved's phone number. Again, he was only greeted with rings and a message machine. Why wasn't she answering her cell phone?

His whole body ached for sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get any without knowing Pan was safe. How he longed to have her in his arms, rest his head on the crook of her neck, breathe in her heavenly scent, and caress her under that lovely dark azure dress. He felt hopeless and overwhelmingly worried. He had spent the last three hours flying around the city looking for her, trying to track down her ki.

'Well at least she's well enough to suppress her ki...' He said silently to himself, in hopes of reassuring himself. 'Either that, or she's lying in an alleyway on the brink of death.' He smacked himself for being so negative.

He had no idea what made Pan disappear like this. After Bra had a talk with her, she came back to him bitter and depressed. She hardly talked to him, only responding with one-word answers, and she flinched at even his slightest touch. She wouldn't look directly into his eyes, and the fire that usually burned within them no longer seemed to be there.

What did Bra say to her? He then recalled that Bra had also been shooting him cold glares the whole night. Well, not just tonight - she had been distant for nearly a week now.

His heart throbbed with a terrible feeling as he pounded the side of his fist against his forehead. Why was she so suddenly drained? What the hell had he done? His brows furrowed and his forehead scrunched.

Could she know? Could she have found out about his affair with Marron? No, she couldn't have. They hadn't been sloppy in keeping it secret, and he was ending it tonight anyway. He loved Pan, and only Pan. Not anyone else, not Marron. He was positive of it.

Using his freehand, he reached into his other pant pocket, and pulled out a small box. His fingers stroked the velvety surface, as he flipped open the cover to reveal a ring held in place. He ran his eyes over the silver band studded with a single beautifully cut diamond.

Tonight was supposed to be the night.

_His eye caught a hold of the woman he was in love with. No words could describe how she looked tonight - gorgeous certainly underplayed her beauty. She was charming, sexy, breathtaking, feminine, exquisite, and ravishing. In addition to her looks, she was also strong-willed, open-minded, smart, fun, and funny. No other woman could even come close to comparing with her. He was a lucky man. A twist of guilt jumped into his chest. No, no other woman could even come close to comparing with her - not even Marron._

_His cerulean eyes sparkled as he watched her approach him, trailing his sister's footsteps. Her midnight blue dress clung to her body like a lover's touch, making her curves look all the more voluptuous and alluring. Her dark hair was pinned, partly up with most of it falling down her back in soft curls, and framed her delicately featured, naturally glowing face. Just the sight of her made his soul stir and his body temperature rise._

_She finally arrived at his side, glancing up at his roaming eyes. His arm hooked around her thin waist, the silky material of her indigo dress feeling pleasantly smooth to the touch. He leaned down to entangle her in a kiss, but she turned away, and his lips landed on the side of her mouth. He frowned as he pulled back, cupping her cheek delicately with his hand as he stroked her with his thumb. She shifted her stare to him, eyes dull and watery. His stomach churned at the sight of her, sensing that there was something greatly bothering her. She looked away once more._

_"What's the matter, baby?" He spoke in a low and concerned tone. She didn't respond. "Pan?" Nothing._

_He looked toward his sister, standing with a tall, slick Goten with his arm around her shoulders. Bra noticed her brother's gaze and shot him the most frigid look possible. He raised his eyebrow in question, and Bra immediately shifted her attention elsewhere._

_He felt a figure brush past him, and he realized it was Pan. He hastily grabbed a hold of her upper arm, not wanting her to go without telling him what was on her mind. She didn't turn to face him. He felt her shiver._

_"Where are you going?" He asked softly, slightly hurt by her rejecting him._

_"Restroom." Her voice wavered, sounding muffled. Was she crying? She lightly tugged her arm from his grasp and headed away, never looking back._

_He wanted to run after her and hold her until she'd tell him what was wrong, but he knew she wouldn't respond, and it'd only create a commotion. Deciding to wait until she returnedand then slowly work it out of her, his hand reached into the pocket of his slacks, gripping the small velvet box tightly. _

_Tonight was supposed to be the night._

-

As Pan approached her apartment complex, she let out of a breath of relief to see that her floor wasn't illuminated. That meant that Trunks wasn't there, waiting up for her to come home. She didn't want to face him, not now anyway.

Her feet stung as she dragged herself through the main lounge to the sturdy silver elevators. Her hand trembled as jammed her index finger against the up arrow. With a small ding, the heavy doors to her left slid open, and she stepped inside, pressing the number eight.

The elevator hummed as she looked at her reflection in the shiny doors. Her once perfect curls were now tossed and frayed due to the wind, her skin was pale and almost blue as a result of walking for the past hour and a half, her eyes had tired rings around them, and her lips were flaming red from the cold. She looked like shit, and she couldn't care less. She felt like shit; that was the only thing that mattered.

-

Trunks' ears perked as he heard the small noise of the elevator and shuffling outside the door. He sat up as he listened to the fumbling of keys before one was inserted into the lock. He couldn't help but smile, a weight of worry lifting off of his chest.

The door swing open weakly, and she stepped in, fatigued. She shut the door behind her before turning and noticing a figure sitting at her kitchen table. She jumped, startled, and her heart skipped a beat. She realized who it was shortly and almost let a groan slip, cursing silently. What in Kami's world possessed her to give him a key to her apartment?

The pale moonlight spilled into her small, yet cozy living room from the undraped glass balcony doors. He could see the expression of hurt and anger on her, and he could tell that she was extremely exhausted and worn out. She looked like the life had been sucked out of her.

She flicked on the lights, and he squinted, vision adjusting to the sudden brightness.

"Hi love." He tried to sound as soothing as possible, hoping for an answer.

A pause. "Hi."

-

A/N: Thank you for reading! Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Insights? Please leave them. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. I just had a surge of inspiration, and put it to good use, haha.


	2. Two

7/19/06

A/N: The second chapter! Thank you all for reviewing, for those who did! I hope you're liking it so far.

Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine.

-

**Her Indigo Dress**

Chapter Two:

Trunks smiled at her, getting up and slowly pacing towards her. Her brown eyes bore blankly at him, a slight discomfort glinting within. A frown tugged at the sides of his mouth as he studied her figure. She looked so frail, so weak, so vulnerable.

"It's late." He stated softly, continuing to glide towards her.

"Early." Pan corrected dryly as she shifted under his worried gaze. His frown deepened. Trunks now stood less than a foot from her, reaching out his arm to brush past her shoulder and turn the lock on the door.

"I've missed you." His breath tickled her lips as he touched her waist, caressing the silky indigo dress. She shuddered as she snapped her eyes shut, trying to contain herself from breaking down in front him. Her remaining strand of pride wouldn't let her reveal her weaknesses to him.

"I've been worried sick about you. Do you know how many times I circled the city and called you?" His mellow voice was barely above a whisper.

She blinked rapidly, as she fought back tears that threatened to flow. Her blood began to boil. He missed her! He's been worried! That's bullshit. That's fucking bullshit.

Trunks' lavender locks fell into his lowered eyes as he leaned closer for a kiss. A stinging slap to his left cheek stopped him; the force from the impact caused his head to jerk to the right. He was stilled from the shock and burning pain. That was sure to leave a mark.

"Asshole." She growled, words dripping with hate and bitterness. He winced. "Is that what you tell every woman you sleep with when they don't come crawling back to you?"

Trunks' mouth opened to respond, only to find himself at a loss of words. So she found out after all. Shit. She scoffed, eyes watering.

"Is that what you say to Marron?" Tears silently streamed down her face, vision blurring.

His heart exploded in guilt, grabbing at his throat and choking down his words. He felt like scum. No, he knew he was lower than scum. He felt like he didn't even deserve to live, let alone have her. He had made her cry, broken her heart into infinite pieces, and shattered her spirit.

His hands came up cautiously to wipe her tears away, but she only pushed him back.

"How could you do this to me!" Her eyes lit with infuriation as she screeched at the top of her lungs. "Tell me it isn't true!"

Trunks only dipped his head the lowest it would go, ashamed and angry with himself. "I'm sorry."

"Kami, Trunks! I love you! And I thought you loved me too!" Pan threw down her purse, contents scattering across the hardwood floor. "Am I not good enough to satisfy you in bed, Trunks! Is my body that appalling? Do you hate me that much?"

"I love you, Pan." He replied, insistent.

"Don't lie to yourself, Trunks. People don't hurt the ones they love." She spat, anger still churning within.

His lips parted, only to have his words become caught in his throat again. Damnit, he was never speechless. He was the fucking C.E.O. of the most successful company in the world, yet he couldn't find the words to convince the most important woman in his life that he loved her.

"We're done." Her dark eyes glazed over, lips stern.

"Pan," He choked, desperate for another chance.

"You, me, this, us... We're through." She wanted to slap herself upon hearing her shaky tone. "I can't do it... and obviously you can't do it either. Good bye Trunks."

"Pan, please..." Trunks grabbed a hold of her left hand. "I love you."

"Good bye Trunks." She repeated, voice raspy.

"Please!" He tugged at her desperately, "Pan, can we just talk about this?"

"What the hell is there to talk about?" She exploded, "There's nothing to talk about! You cheated on me! We're done! This can't be any more fucking clear! What more is there to say!"

He was in a panic, thoughts in complete chaos. Hastily, Trunks reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the small velvet box, flicking it open. "Marry me, Pan. Please." He knelt as he slipped the silver band onto her ring finger. "I love you."

Pan's heart sunk, a bewildered look casting into her eyes. "Get out."

"It was a mistake! I know! But you have to believe me, Pan!" Trunks' volume rose, in attempt to get her to listen. "I love you! Only you!"

"Get out of my house."

"I was scared! I've never been in a relationship for this long, and I didn't know what I would've done if you had left me, hurt me..." Pan growled upon processing his words. If _she_ had hurt him!

"Fuck you, Trunks! I wouldn't have hurt you! I wouldn't do this type of shit to someone that I care about. I fucking love-" She closed her eyes, pausing, "_loved _you. What the hell don't you understand about that?"

"I don't know, Pan... I just felt so lost, so unsure..." He trailed off, seeing that her seething anger wasn't dying down. He wanted to eat his words; he had definitely said the wrong thing.

"Oh, you have some nerve!" Her whole body shook, waterworks continuing. "Kami, take your ego and shove it up your conceited ass! Why don't you think about someone other than yourself for once? You thought you'd get hurt, so you go and fucking cheat on me first! So that you could hurt me before I did something to you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Pan, I wasn't sure before, but now I am! You are the one, the only one. And I will love you forever." He tried, eyes pleading.

She grit her teeth. Oh, so he was sure only _after_ ripping her heart apart? "Just get out."

"Not until you say yes."

Pan let out a snort of unbelief. "No, I will not fucking marry you!" She ripped the ring from her finger and threw it at his chest. It clamored the floor with a soft clang.

"Pan, please! I love you! And I know you love me too!" He scuttered for the ring, cupping it within his palm.

"Get the fuck out my house, Trunks." Her eyes darkened, senses calming and becoming seemingly composed.

"We're meant to be together! Can't you see that?" He tried, desperate.

"No, Trunks, I can't see that. I used to think that we were meant to be before, but Kami, you fucking screwed that up." She scoffed, "I can, however, see how miserable I will be down the road if I get married to your lying, cheating ass."

"How can I fix this?" His crystal blue eyes searched hers, "I need to fix this."

"This isn't something that you can fix with a band aid and a kiss, Trunks. You can't fucking fix this because we're through and there's nothing left to fix. So just get the fuck out of my house before I blast your face off." Pan's tone was weary and agitated.

"Tell me you don't love me." He whispered. He had to be sure.

"Leave, Trunks." She returned stiffly.

"You still love me."

She swiftly unlocked the door and pulled it open in a hurry. "Good bye Trunks."

He allowed his pleading, regretful, apologetic stare linger on her cold, hurt eyes for a moment, asking for forgiveness. She glanced away impatiently in attempt to hide her pain from him. He could read her perfectly, however. He always could.

"I will fix this, Pan." He softly declared, finally stepping towards the heavy door. He glanced back at her with longing and determination, and then crossed into the hallway. The thick door closed gingerly behind him as his head hung and he mentally pulverized himself. He had screwed up big this time, but he had to make things right.

'She still loves me.' He told himself mentally as he tightened his grasp around the ring in his fist.

He had to make things right.

-

A/N: I'm sure you all know how much authors love getting feedback (it inspires) :) So please, please drop a line!


	3. Three

7/30/06

A/N: Oh man, I leave August 1st for the east coast! That's only two days away! I'm staying with my cousin in Pennsylvania for a month, and we're gonna go to New York, New Jersey, and all that good stuff :) Yayy.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading, and even more thanks to those who review! I love you guys. You keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

-

**Her Indigo Dress**

Chapter Three:

The diamond winked up at him with simplicity and elegance, as always. His index finger and thumb grazed over the forever smooth silver band as he held it. He sighed lightly; the gleaming gem brought back old memories that seemed to have happened just yesterday.

Her smile, her spunk, her style, her beauty, her grace... they were still so fresh in his mind. He could vividly imagine the way she felt in his arms, the way her deep eyes connected with his, how her sweet lips tasted in moments of bliss, how her intoxicating scent lingered on his pillows. It all seemed so real, so close to him, but he knew in the back of his mind that it had been years since she was his. It had been years since she'd talked to him, since she'd left. Exactly three years from today.

He pushed himself up from the cozy leather chair and left the den, ring still in grasp. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on paperwork with these types of thoughts swimming in his mind - he never could. His heavy feet dragged up the carpeted steps and made way into a rarely occupied spare room He paced to the dark, oak doors of the wardrobe and pulled them open, revealing a flush indigo dress hanging within.

He gently removed the sleek dress from the hanger and laid it across the creme colored bed, admiring. His free hand ran along the seam of the piece, chills running up his spine as he felt the silky texture. He could still remember how it felt on her at his fingertips, and how she looked as if she glowed in it.

_-_

_His pulse quickened and he could only hear the throbbing beats as the elevator neared the eleventh floor. He watched intently as the digital numbers on the wall increased at a steady rate, _

_his grip on the bouquet tightening. Finally, the elevator reached its destination. The metal doors rolled open, and he stepped out, shaking._

_'You can do this, you can do this.' He mentally coached himself as he treaded towards the door. 'You need to do this. Do this for yourself. Do this for her. Do this for your future together.'_

_He drew in a deep breath and held it, pressing his pointer finger to the doorbell button. He waited, only to be greeted with an echo of silence. He rang the doorbell again, twice. No one._

_"Where is she?" He mumbled curiously, fumbling for his chain of keys. It was eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday... she should've been at home. Or maybe she was home, just sleeping, or avoiding him, most likely. After last night's dramatic events, she would be sure to steer clear of him for quite a while._

_He finally found the correct key and inserted it into the bronze lock. The door twisted open with ease, and he entered. The apartment was clean, as usual; everything neatly stacked and clearly sorted, as if no one even lived in it. The morning light illuminated the home with an eerie glow, and he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong._

_The flowers were silently placed onto the kitchen table, where he had sat for endless hours with his head in his hands last night. His heart ached at the thought of last night- the words she said, and how he had broken her. He padded towards her bedroom, knocking once before he crossed the threshold._

_He immediately went into a panic as he took in the state of her room. She was gone. Every last possession and detail of hers was gone. It was empty._

_His body grew stark and numb, and his head began to spin as he desperately scanned the room for something... anything. His eyes finally landed on a mass of dark cloth draped over a chair in the corner. It was the dress she had worn last night... Her indigo dress._

-

Gingerly, he picked up the indigo material and hung it back in place. The oak doors shut with a soft click, and he slowly plucked a small velvet box from the pocket of his pants. He flicked the cover open and fanned out his other hand, revealing a still sparkling ring. His fingers gently glided the ring back into its place in the box. As he stood, a dark, blank stare glazed over, gluing his ocean blue eyes to the jewel.

The distant tick of the front door sounded, followed by a tender, feminine voice,

"Trunks?"

He snapped shut the small box and stuffed it into his pocket once more. "I'll be right down, Marron."

-

Had it already been three years? Her emotions told her otherwise. The burning, the heartache, the pain... she could still feel it all in the core of her body. The reminiscence of him still made her shiver from the bones out. She often wondered how he was doing and what he was doing, despite her pride. Silently, she damned her thoughts. She had moved away from that place to get away from him, not constantly have lingering thoughts about that bastard.

"Uh, Pan?"

"Huh?" She shook her head from her daze, averting her attention to her co-worker, Steven, who had ripped her from her thoughts. Not that she liked where her thoughts were headed anyway.

"Are you alright?" He asked with smiling green eyes and a hint of concern.

She waved her hand and closed her chocolate eyes. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Haha, you know me - always spacing out."

"Maybe you're overworking yourself." She never did seem to stop... ever since the day she started this job.

"If you call zoning out all day overworking, then definitely." She replied with a nod, glancing at the clock.

Her comment earned a smirk from Steven. He, too looked at the time. "Well, Pan. It looks like it's time to take a break from your slacking, if that even makes sense, for lunch."

"Yeah, wanna grab a bite to eat?" Pan suggested casually.

"Oh, bummer. Sorry to turn you down Pan, but I already have a date."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, I bet you have dates lined up from your doorstep to the end of the block."

"I didn't want to brag before, but now that you mention it..."

"Shut up, Steven."

"Whoa." He put held his arms up in defense. "A little hostile today?"

"You interrupted my day dreaming... I have a right to be hostile." She said a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh really, who were you fantasizing about? Some totally gorgeous hunk you ran into yesterday?" He teased. She shifted, trying to hide her uneasiness about the subject. He noticed her tension, and quickly recovered, "Or just another one about me?"

"Definitely not the latter." She rolled her brown eyes once more, stacking some papers into a pile. "So who's the hot date? Is she a nice catch?"

"My girlfriend." He said sheepishly, as a thin, auburn-haired woman came into view.

"Yowza." Pan commented, chuckling, knowing that his girlfriend was out of earshot. "Definitely a nice catch."

Steven's cheeks only reddened as he shot her a quick glare and was greeted to a peck on the lips. Pan suddenly felt a wave of sadness come over her upon seeing them kiss. It reminded her of how she and Trunks used to be.

'Ugh,' She sighed, 'Come on, stupid brain. Think about something else.'

It had been three years. Three long, dreadful years without the people she cared about most. Maybe she shouldn't had left like she had... maybe things would've worked out if she had given it a moment longer. But she would never know; she couldn't undo time. Kami, did she miss her family and friends.

-

_She stood up and wiped her forehead with exhaust. It was nearing six o'clock in the morning. Despite her fatigue, she had stayed up and packed after her and Trunks' encounter. _

_After endless hours, everything of hers was finally capsulized and ready. She could finally get out of here. _

_She didn't want to deal with it anymore; she couldn't face her family and friends now, after this. He had hurt her, used her, humiliated her. Her father was right. She cursed herself for going against his word in the first place._

_"Pan, you know that Trunks has always been a womanizer." Her mind regurgitated his words perfectly, "It's not a good idea to get involved with him intimately... and he's also fourteen years older than you. That's a huge gap."_

_The age difference has never really mattered to her... after all, Saiyans did age much slower than humans. But nonetheless, her father was right. She was the one who went off to do as she pleased despite her dad's warnings. She was the one who ended up suffering._

_Frustrated, she blinked those ideas out of her head. She pocketed the capsules that sat on her bed and glanced around her room one last time._

_A sleek indigo material caught her sight; It cascaded over the chair that sat in the corner. The dress she had worn earlier. It would've been a shame to have forgotten to capsule this dress too. It was simply exquisite._

_She began to head in its direction when she stopped herself. No, she should leave it here. It would remind her of too much. After all, she had been wearing it as her life began to crumble._

-

Pan smoothed down her knee-length skirt as she strolled through the office, purse in hand. She had decided that she was definitely in need of a vacation. Ever since she had been hired, she worked as much as possible to occupy herself and keep her from thinking of home. It worked for a while, but her thoughts had started to wander lately, and she felt like going crazy.

She pushed the tall glass doors open easily, stepping outside. The hot air and busy streets greeted her in a rush. Instinctively, her feet began to carry her to the café she would usually have lunch at.

Maybe she should visit home. She shook her head; she wasn't ready to face him. But wasn't three years enough time to get over it? Her mind lingered on the subject for a bit, pondering. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to face him... She didn't _want_ to face him.

"Ah!" Pan yelped as her body collided with someone. The other's bags went flying, scattering along the sidewalk. She quickly leaned over, beginning to gather the fallen belongings. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Pan?"A familiar voice inquired quizzically.

She looked up, immediately recognizing. "Bra!"

The blue-haired woman grabbed Pan into a tight embrace. "Oh my Dende! Where the hell have you been!" Bra's eyes began to water, a mix of joy and anger in her tears. How could she have just left like that all those years ago? How could she have just stayed away without even a single word?

Pan grinned irresistibly, "How about we talk about it over lunch?"

-

A/N: That's it for this one. Not all too much going on. I'll try to post when I'm on the east coast, but I don't think that's too likely to happen. I'll be back August 31st though (so long, I know), and I'll definitely put a chapter up when I come home. Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for all your support!

Dannibabe051  
Front-Flop-Pike  
reader  
Chrissy  
ladybugg  
yellowroses  
chibiukyou  
BlueNightGVZ2431  
Sweetaoi001  
ekstacy89  
kurama is a hot mama  
SabyChan1  
Chibi  
supersaiyanx


	4. Four

11/27/06

A/N: Wow, it has been way too long! Again, I'm really sorry about not posting for so long! But now I'm finally back (and semi-settled) from my month-long trip to the east coast, haha. It was fun; I miss my cousin. I also started school recently… and it being my junior year (insert choking motion), the prime time of overload work for the IB program, I will probably have very sporadic updates! And I'm also sorry about that having to happen! But hopefully I will get inspired easily and write with god speed!

Thanks for waiting and reading- enjoy.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.

-

**Her Indigo Dress**

Chapter Four:

"…So I finally summed up the guts to tell my mom that I didn't like science and that I wanted to pursue fashion instead." Bra uttered with a proud smile, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Wow," Pan returned, "I sure missed out on a lot these past three years." A twinge of sadness lingered on her tongue. Dende, she missed home.

"Now that I've filled you in with my life, tell me about yours." The blue-haired woman urged, a twinkle gleaming in her eye.

Pan inhaled a long breath, folding the napkin before her in half. "Well… I don't really know what to say."

"Come on." Bra prodded.

"Okay…" Pan paused, seeming thoughtful for a moment, "After I got here I went on a maniacal job hunt, and after days and days of racing around, I finally found a company that needed an accountant who would actually take me up for the position."

"Is that where you work at now?" Bra asked, a look of genuine interest crossing her face.

"Yeah, it's called 'Sunshine Industries'… we make toys." Pan glided a hand through her raven locks and gave a goofy grin. "Pretty cheesy, but we are quite popular with the little kids these days."

Bra chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you found something for you here."

"Yeah, me too. But it just feels like something's missing, you know?" A light sigh escaped Pan's lips. She paused to take a gulp of her lemonade. "And I finally realized what was missing today."

"What's that?"

Pan smiled, a bleak hazy glaze overcoming her brown orbs. "My life."

Bra furrowed her brows. "Huh?"

"My family, my friends, you."

Bra's gaze softened as her eyes became glassy. "Pan, you know we're always here for you."

The coffee-eyed girl nodded and cast her stare downwards at her drink.

"Hey, I have an idea." Bra paused, allowing Pan to look up. "How about you come and visit home for a while? You look pretty drained and swamped."

Bra gave an urging, almost pleading look. Pan blinked. Would this really be a good idea? Will her family and friends see her in a completely different way? Will they be angry?

… Would she be able to face Trunks?

Bra could tell that her brother was on Pan's mind from the hurt that plagued her face. She swallowed hard, hoping – _praying_ – Pan would say yes. It had been far too long, and she wasn't about to let her best friend slip out of her life again when she had just stepped back in.

Pan let out a light cough. She was over Trunks – She told herself so. Maybe this would give her a chance to come to peace with him. After all, she would have to face him sooner or later.

"Well… I have been in serious need of a vacation." Pan grinned. "I mean, I have been working my butt off since I've gotten here."

Bra's face lit up with pure ecstasy as she threw herself across the table to embrace her friend.

She was finally coming back.

-

"I'm home!" Bra stormed in cheerfully, dropping her numerous bags in the entryway. She danced her way to the kitchen, still bubbly about the Pan news. "Hi mom!"

The older, blue haired woman watched in amusement as her daughter plopped into a stool at the nook and grabbed an apple. "Hi Bra." She lifted a brow, "Well aren't we happy today..."

Bra bit into her apple and smiled. "I'm fantastic! And how about you, Miss Bulma, oh wonderful mother of mine?"

"Oh, I'm ecstatic." Bulma rolled her eyes, "So spill. What's got you in this mood? Did Goten finally pop the question?"

Bra chuckled and shook her head. "Why do you always think it's something about me and Goten?"

"Well Bra, you are getting older now… and it may be time for you to start thinking about settling down and-"

"Please, mom. I'm twenty six years old. I have plenty of time to start settling, and believe me when I say that I highly doubt that Goten will be going anywhere anytime soon."

Bulma sighed, defeated once more. "Fine, fine. Now really, what are you so happy about?"

Bra's face lit up as she squeezed her mom's shoulder. "Pan's coming home!"

"Pan Son?" Bulma's eyes were the size of baseballs, and her mouth agape, wider than the Grand Canyon. "Oh my Kami!"

"I know!!!"

"When did you see her?"

"Earlier today, when I was in Tokyo shopping. She lives and works there now, and I bumped into her as she was going out to lunch."

"How is she?" Bulma shook her daughter in excitement.

"She's good, she's good…" Bra trailed off.

"… But?"

"I don't know. She was just… different."

"Honey, people do change." Bulma said knowingly.

"I know, I know, but it's not that. It's like the fire that she had before sort of died out."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know… I think she still might be hung up about Trunks."

"Oh."

The two sat in silence for a while, both recalling Pan's sudden departure and Trunks' confession for why she left.

Bulma coughed lightly. "So how do you think Trunks will take this?"

"I… really don't know." Bra brushed a strand of her hair back. "He didn't exactly cope with her leaving well. And it's the exact same thing with him – he's just different than how he used to be."

"I know what you mean. He lost the sparkle in his eye and his enthusiasm too." Bulma agreed, lowering her eyebrows in concern.

"Yeah, even if he has Marron now."

"I don't think we should tell him about Pan just yet."

-

Pan sighed tiredly as she plopped down onto her cozy leather sofa, sprawling her legs over the arm rest. She was positive that she had gone insane. Two hours ago, she had actually gathered up the nerve to pick up the phone and call up her parents to tell them that she was coming home the next day. Of course they were ecstatic to hear from her at first, and then soon after came the scolding and bickering for not calling in months. When their mindless chatter and babble finally came to an end, she began to pack like a mad woman.

All the while, her mind ran through her return home. Everyone's reactions, the looks on their faces, the smiles they would wear, what they would say to her… His reaction, the look on his face, the smile – or frown, or indifference – that he would wear, what he would say to her- that is, if he were to say anything.

She rolled off the couch and paced into her bedroom. She was glad that she was finally going home; she had definitely missed her family and friends. She was thankful that fate had dealt her a sweet card- that she had bumped into Bra.

A funny feeling brewed- a bittersweet mixture of excitement and anxiety. The wonder left a pit in her stomach. Well, she would only find the answers to her questions tomorrow.

-

A/N: So it's snowing over here in Seattle… and we had a snow day today! It's weird that it's snowing before December, haha. I'm really sorry about the wait, and thank you for all who have stuck with me. I hope you all had wonderful Thanksgivings!


	5. Five

12/6/06

A/N: Hello! I am actually updating without a few month's span in between! Yayyy haha mostly because I'm putting off my homework. Ugh. School's so tiring lately. Thank you to all you readers, and a triple thank you for those who actually took their time to reply. I really appreciate it- it means a lot.

Get ready, cause this is a long one.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.

-

**Her Indigo Dress**

Chapter Five:

He stretched upon stepping out of his car, lightly tapping the door shut, and meeting his blonde companion around front. The blonde smiled up at him as she snaked under his masculine arm.

"So why did your mom want us to come again?" She asked sweetly as they began to approach Capsule Corporation's front door.

"I don't know," Trunks replied, watching his feet trek upon the concrete steps. "She just called last night saying that she wanted me, er, _us_ to be here."

Marron responded with silence. The pair reached the door and let themselves into a seemingly empty house.

"Hm, they must be around back." Trunks reasoned, guiding towards the back door. The two paced through the plush carpets and glamorous tiles, passing luxurious furniture and spacious rooms.

The glass door slid open with ease, and they stepped out onto the patio. Everyone was there, from the looks of it – a blend of black gravity defying hair, a blonde, baldy, and fine shades of blue. The group averted their eyes toward the door, noticing Trunks' and Marron's arrival.

"Trunks, Marron!" Bulma welcomed amiably.

Marron flaunted her pearly whites, as usual, and Trunks nodded to his mother while surveying the get together. Krillin, Chichi, Bra, Goten, Ubuu, Gohan, Videl…

His heart stopped as his icy eyes fell upon a young woman with smooth, dark hair. His blues met her browns as they both glazed over.

Pan held her breath. He looked good. No, not just good, but _good_. His face looked only a little more matured than she remembered. He hadn't bothered to shave today, giving him more of a dangerous look that made him all the more sexy. His scruffiness was further complimented with his eyes- although unenthusiastic and exhausted, they also held a depth that was soulful and meaningful. And his body- oh god, his body… he was in the shape that he had always been - perfect. Shoulders wide and masculine; abs, although not visible, clearly chiseled; legs toned; stance authoritative… she could go on and relish for forever.

Pan blinked and mentally shook herself, catching her train of thoughts. After all these years, he still gave her butterflies… how annoying. Her gaze slowly traveled from his face to the arm hanging over Marron's shoulder, trying to register everything she was seeing. Wait, they were together now? Her expression grew cold.

Trunks had been staring at her too- he noticed the slight shift in her eyes. Unlike the past, it was harder to decipher what she was feeling through her eyes. He almost couldn't read her. Suddenly, he realized the position he was in, and suppressed the urge to hurl. He let his arm slip from Marron's shoulder and drop to his side.

Marron noticed the color draining from Trunks' face and followed his stare… to Pan. For a moment, her stomach was in the pits. Shit, she was back.

"Pan!" Her whites gleamed again, putting on an ecstatic façade. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She wasn't supposed to be back, not this soon.

Pan shifted her eyes to the approaching Marron and plastered on a forced smile. The blonde was bitter- Pan could feel it radiating around her. But she couldn't seem to place a finger on why Marron would be bitter about her. _She_ was the one who had her heart ripped from her and drop kicked- Her boyfriend did the ripping and dropping, and her supposed friend did the kicking.

"Hey Marron." She chimed as she engaged in a strained hug. Inside, she was cursing up a storm, silently expressing her hatred for her.

How could she do this to her? She was supposed to be her friend, but she went and stabbed her in the back… and now they're _together_? Was this a joke? Pan mentally slapped herself and told herself to stop assuming. An arm over the shoulder could just be a friendly thing. She shouldn't hold grudges; she should at least try to be on good terms with them again. Ha, right. She _should_ try… but really, slim chance of success.

"When did you get back?!" Marron asked bubbly. Pan snarled inwardly- Marron could really just drop the act and stop acting like a preppy pre-teen.

"Not long ago." Pan answered civilly, "Just earlier this morning."

"So where have you been all these years?" Funny, Marron talked as if she hadn't even done anything to her.

"Oh, just…" Pan glanced at Trunks, who was watching her intently in the background. "Around. You know, seeing the world outside of this little Satan City bubble."

"Well why didn't you come back sooner?" Pan looked around for someone to save her; she really didn't want to listen to Marron brush off the past like it was nothing at all anymore.

Bra caught the pleading look in her eye, "Marron!"

The blonde turned to see an approaching blue-haired woman, hands haughty on her hips. "You come to my house, and don't even say hi to me now? What is this?"

They both broke out in light chuckles, and Marron shook her head. "Sorry Bra, I didn't mean-"

"That's alright. Come on Mar, I wanna show you something." Bra said, tugging at her friend's arm and leading her away from Pan. Bra gave Pan a look over the shoulder, and Pan let out a breath in relief. She could always count on her.

Her gaze somehow wandered back to him, and their eyes locked. Damn her eyes, why did they have to do that? Trunks sighed, not wanting to go over there at all. He felt incredible guilt build on top of the already remaining mountain of it. But he had to go now; what else would he do? Stare at her closely and then look away, pretending to not have seen her?

He almost stumbled as he began his dreadful journey over to her. His hungry eyes were still traveling over her, making sure that she wasn't just another dream; making sure that she was real this time. Thank God she was.

She was exactly as beautiful as he reminisced daily, if not even more gorgeous now. But there was something about her that made her different- a sort of cold edge or glow, he couldn't place it. God, she looked wonderful; her soft black hair tame like it had always been, her deep coffee eyes shining, her lips lusciously pink and full, her toned figure petite, yet voluptuous. He recalled the feeling of having her in his arms, the taste of her sweet lips, and all those hot steamy nights with her underneath him, crying his name in passion. It all felt so good, so right; his fingers itched in longing.

When he got to her, he was speechless. His mouth was left hanging ajar as he tried to pluck out words from the tornado he wanted to say. She looked at him coolly and curiously.

"Hi." He managed out, immediately kicking himself afterwards.

"Been a while, huh?" She returned, trying to curl her lips into a smile and act as friendly as possible. He just looked so cute when he was at a loss for words- ugh! Wait, no he didn't! She shoved that thought as far back into her brain as possible, knowing it was impossible to erase.

Again, his mind went blank. "Yeah." His look averted to her lips, and he wanted nothing more than to devour them and envelope her within his arms.

She noticed the look in his eyes- was that longing? …And lust? No, no way… she brushed her idiotic observations away, not wanting to believe them. She only hoped that her crazy carnal pining for him weren't being revealed. Pan shifted uncomfortably as her uncle Goten came to the rescue.

"Trunks! How's it going, man?" He smacked Trunks hard on the shoulder, his usual goofy grin playing on his boyish features.

"It's goin' good, Goten." Trunks turned to the man, giving Pan a last look from the corner of his eye. She was stunning.

"Can you believe that Pan is finally back?!" Goten put an arm around Pan's shoulder and squeezed. She smiled, staring at Trunks' shoes.

Trunks looked at her again, "Yeah…" While his mind grumbled in protest, every single cell in his body yearned and ached for her touch. It took every last strand of self control to resist the urge to take her and ravish her on this very lawn.

"Wow Trunks, don't explode with enthusiasm now." Goten returned jokingly, chuckling. He watched as the two avoided eye-contact with one another; Pan seemed to be trying to light the grass on fire with her telekinesis, and Trunks seemed to be shooting birds out of the sky with his laser vision. Goten cleared his throat, "Uh… guys?"

Was it just him, or was the sexual tension between the two so suffocating and thick that it would be able to choke someone to death? Both parties coughed and fidgeted, muttering their "Yeah?"s and "Huh?"s. Definitely.

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Fine." Pan and Trunks mumbled in unison, each giving Goten the most convincing half-smiles they had. Goten couldn't help but smile sympathetically; they still wanted each other badly, and there was no doubt they still loved each other.

"Pan, Goten, Trunks! Food's ready!" Chichi called from a short distance away.

"Bye guys!" Goten was off in a flash, sprinting full speed towards the table filled with a year's supply of food. Trunks and Pan were left in awkward silence again.

"So… I guess we better get over there before Goten cleans the table out." Trunks smiled and scratched the back of his head, trying his best to ease the tension. Pan reciprocated with the friendliest smile possible and nodded. This was going to be one long afternoon.

-

Lunch was strained and smothering. The gang sat together as happily as they could, making polite chitter-chatter in between stuffing their faces at the speed of sound. They all took turns asking Pan what she had been doing, how she liked living in Tokyo, where she worked, and what she did. They were all stiff however, making sure to steer clear of the reason for her leaving. They all knew already- they had known soon after she left without a word.

There was she was, sitting in the middle of everyone, trapped. She noticed every single time someone looked up and over at her, with those sympathetic, sorry eyes. And every time she hated it to her very bone and wanted to flip the table over in frustration. She hated being pitied, and she certainly didn't need it. She was strong; she could handle it.

On the up side, her father was giving Trunks a death glare every once in a very short while. She hoped the daggers that daddy Gohan's eyes threw at Trunks would somehow fabricate into real substance and actually stab him. Maybe a few could glide past Trunks and even hit Marron. In the eye. The smirk that slowly tugged at her lips quickly subsided as she saw her mother lean over and scold her father for glowering. Ugh Mom, just leave Dad alone.

Pan silently damned her luck as she picked at her food some more. She had somehow won the lotto- not only did she have to bare the tension of sitting across from Trunks, but Marron was right there beside him, whispering sweet little nothings into his ears. And no one else seemed to notice besides her parents and Bra- or they just didn't want to speak up and ruin the mood.

She wanted to vomit. On her.

_Marron_.

The woman- _girl_ who ruined her happiness; the girl who changed her life; the girl who she had tried to forgive so many times in the past few years, and almost had, but found it very difficult to forgive her now, coming back to this scene. She watched through her lashes as blondie leaned over to her left once more, tickling his neck with her words.

"Marron, could you please stop?" He looked peeved, trying to mutter under his breath.

She continued with inaudible murmurs and giggles. He glared, but she pretended not to notice. Another series of annoying, muffled noises sounded.

"Marron." He stopped her, and now turned slightly to face her. He still kept his voice down, expression completely stone and deeply aggravated. "Seriously, _stop_."

Marron immediately shut up with a pout and returned to her practically untouched food- she had been so busy, she had hardly any time to eat so far.

Bra, witnessing the sight from beside Pan, hung her head and rolled her eyes. It was disgusting, and she felt bad that Pan had to sit through all of this. She desperately wanted to knuckle-sandwich some sense into the two across from her, but doing that would lead her right to the nasty Bulma guillotine.

She could tell that Trunks was trying to avoid eye contact and conversation with Pan. He tried to be preoccupied with Marron, but then upon discovering how utterly annoying she was being, he immediately gave up with that.

He was thinking of something though… and it was something to do with Pan, definitely. She knew her brother- he always had a familiar glint in his eye if he was plotting. And she was an expert at finding that pinch of glint in his eye… anytime, anywhere; how else would she have avoided his evil pranks to pull on her when they were kids?

Now to decode the glint… that was something that took much more effort and observation. Maybe he was trying to think of ways to reconcile with Pan. Maybe he was trying to think of ways to become on good terms with her again. Maybe he was planning to hang out with her. Maybe he was going to try to get her back.

"Please tell me why you're staring at me like that." Trunks said bluntly, snapping Bra from her thoughtful stare.

"Like what?" Bra challenged, lifting her brows.

"Like you were thinking about something." The lavender-haired man snickered, "And we all know you were never good at that."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Or maybe he was actually thinking about Pan naked, and ways that would get her in his bed. Who the hell knew? Bra grew frustrated; she sure didn't.

Meanwhile, Pan sat lifelessly, vaguely interested in whatever the hell they were bickering about. She was bored out of her mind, tired from her flight, and just plain cranky about everything. She wouldn't take any more of this- she was going to explode.

"Excuse me." Pan stood, straightened out her shirt, and flashed a brief smile before she calmly walked toward the sliding door. That house suddenly seemed so welcoming, as if offering her a shelter from her currently exasperating family and friends. She had never liked parties, and she didn't think she would ever learn to.

As soon as she stepped inside, she was flooded with memories. A sense of nostalgia took over her as she savored the pleasant recollections of her childhood and teenage years. She played here in her adolescence; laughed, danced, fought, trained, ate, and slept here through years of what she could call bliss. This is the place where she and Bra bonded, where she and her uncle tackled each other, where she incessantly pestered Vegeta into training her, where she and the rest made green faces at Bulma's cooking.

A sour taste crept into her mouth. This was place where she first fell in love with Trunks.

The door slid open and shut quietly behind her, and footsteps slowly approached- she already knew who it was.

It was then when she finally realized that there were tears in her eyes, and she was shivering.

-

A/N: Oh my lasjdfkljasdf this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Haha I feel like I just ranted a whole bunch! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you have to say about it… please say something about it.


	6. Six

12/14/06

A/N: I'm back again! This must be my all time record for consecutive posting in such a short period of time! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Haha, I noticed that a lot of you just want to kill off Marron. She's that annoying, huh? I don't really have anything against her… but you'll find out why she's being so lsdkjfaldfkj later on. But for now, I have chapter 6 for you! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: DBZ not mine!

-

**Her Indigo Dress**

Chapter Six:

"Pan?" A warm hand landed on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and took in a deep breath, plastering on the best smile she could. "I'm fine, Goten." She said as she turned to face him.

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Really, I'm fine." She reaffirmed, straightening her posture and clearing her suddenly queasy throat. He scratched the back of his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered, eyes chocolate, comforting and warm.

"About what?" Pan pretended, knowing he could see right past her act.

"I think it's ridiculous too." He was talking about the whole Trunks and Marron saga, of course. So someone besides herself and Bra had noticed too after all.

"Goten, I don't know what you're talking about." She hesitantly stated, shifty-eyed. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"What, suddenly I'm not allowed to be anywhere near you?" He mocked with a playfully hurt look on his bright face.

"Shut up." She smacked him on the arm forcefully.

"Ah!" He recoiled, "As if I don't get that enough from Bra anyway! I was just getting something for my mom! Jesus, no need to be so hostile!"

A genuine grin spread across her features. This moment reminded her of the good old days, when all Goten and Trunks would do was tease her, and she'd teach them lessons by socking them in their guts.

"But really," His tone turned into a more serious one now, "What's wrong?"

Pan sighed as Goten pulled her into a bear hug. She appreciated his efforts and he was comforting, really. But her pride just wouldn't let her be pitied or looked down upon.

"I'm just tired." She said, muffled into his chest, but not convincingly enough.

"Sure you are." He returned sarcastically, "You know what? I haven't seen you in way too long, and I think that we need to catch up. I mean, you have always been my favorite niece."

Pan separated from him and was finally able to breathe again. She blew a piece of hair from her face and smirked. "I'm your only niece, Uncle Goten."

"But my favorite nonetheless." A goofy smile was prominent on his peachy lips. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, yeah." Pan waved her hand in dismissal as a grin of her own grew. Her eyes suddenly flashed with life, and a wide smile danced upon her lips. "Hey, I have an idea."

Goten quirked a brow, already having a feeling about what idea suddenly got her so interested and excited.

"Let's spar!" Of course- he knew it. Fighting was the one thing that Pan had been passionate about her entire life, and surely she wouldn't have come back without picking a fight.

"Alright," A sloppy smile appeared on his face too, "How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"Perfect!" Her eyes narrowed in a devious way as he watched him wander into the kitchen to get a serving utensil. "Oh, and Uncle Goten?"

He turned expectantly, waiting for some witty remark. It was for sure going to be something about her ability to chop him into little pieces because he was slacking, lacking, and lazy.

"Try not to cry when I kick your ass." She smirked again. Damn, he was good.

"Fat chance." Goten snorted and chuckled, without turning to look at her. "And Pan…"

"Hm?"

"I still think it's ridiculous." With that, he was gone. Out through the glass door, and onto the patio, back to where everyone was gathered.

Pan couldn't help but roll her eyes in slight annoyance. Damn him for being able to see through her. But most of all, damn herself for being so affected by this stupid Marron, Trunks ordeal.

Not wanting to go back just yet, she smoothly made her way into the den and sat behind the large oak desk. The cool leather of the chair cushioned her curves, making her feel welcomed and right at home. Pan sighed in frustration once more as her mind involuntarily drifted to the subject of Trunks again. She would really have to ask Bra about his and Marron's relationship standings later. Jesus, who was she kidding? Of course they were together. She groaned quietly, really not wanting to think about this at the moment.

Just as she began to shuffle around some papers out of boredom, another tall figure strolled into the room and took a seat not far from where she was. He leaned forward, propped his elbows onto his knees, and cupped his chin in his hands. She noticed him sigh, dark untamed hair stirring around him.

"Hey Ubuu." She greeted, tone unenthusiastic yet friendly. Her hand wandered until it found a pen, and she began to fiddle with it.

He turned his head towards her within his hands, "Hey Pan." He looked thoroughly tired and annoyed.

She took the chance to notice that he looked good, with bold features that flattered his "tall, dark, and handsome" appeal. That white collared shirt fit nicely around his torso, and those jeans were slightly baggy in the perfect way. But damn, she mentally smacked herself on the forehead as she realized: Trunks still looked better.

"Are you sick of everything out there too?" She asked, trying to make small talk and hoping to find a companion to avoid the others with at the same time.

"Yes. _Very_ sick." He nodded, eyes meeting Pan's. "You have no idea."

It suddenly clicked; how stupid could she be? Marron had been with Ubuu when she and Trunks had their little fling in the past. And now that she and Trunks were together - or seemed to be together – Ubuu was shoved off onto the side. Ubuu probably understood how Pan felt better than anyone else could, despite the fact that they had never been really too close.

"So," He relaxed back in his chair, legs spread casually, "Feels good to be home?"

Pan propped an elbow up and supported her cheek atop her palm, "Eh…"

Ubuu let out a light chuckle, "So how long are you planning to stay?"

"You know…" Pan stared at the rug ponderously, "I have no idea. I haven't even thought about it."

"One way ticket, I see." He said, another smile playing on his dark handsome features. "You could just not go back."

Pan let a hearty laugh roll from her tongue as she leaned back in her chair as well, crossing her legs. "Good one, Ubuu."

"Do you want to go back?" His eyes were smirking. Was this amusing for him or something?

"Ehh…"

"So that's a no?" Ubuu lifted a brow.

"Yes…" Pan trailed off, but quickly caught herself. "But no. Yes and no. I don't know!"

Ubuu laughed as she threw her hands up in emphasis. "I don't think you want to go back."

"Is that so?"

"I don't think you want to stay either."

"And why's that?" Pan sat expectantly, curious to why Ubuu suddenly seemed to know so much about her.

"Guess." He prodded.

"I'm stumped." She lolled in her chair.

"Come on, Pan. Live a little."

Pan rolled her eyes, another smirk playing on her face. "Just tell me."

"Alright." He drew in a breath, "Because of Trunks."

Her lip twitched in annoyance. No one ever failed to bring up the situation did they? Were they reminding her on purpose in case she forgot? She let out a scoff.

"Ubuu, I think _you_ want to leave Satan City."

"And why's that?" He returned, copying her previous tone.

"Because of Marron." She stated with the same bluntness that he had. He tensed up, features growing bitter for a bit, then relaxing. He saw that coming.

They were both hurting and resentful, and they knew it. So why were they rubbing the harsh facts in each other's faces right now? They should instead be comforting each other - or something to that extent of bullshit. Yeah right, they should actually be uniting forces to form an alliance against those two.

Ubuu was the first to speak up, "Look Pan, I'm sorry for bringing it up, and semi-teasing you about it."

"You should be." Pan smiled. In other words, she was sorry too. "So… are you over her yet?"

Ubuu looked at her with blank eyes for a moment sand sighed. "Are you over him yet?"

She paused, taking a moment to recap. She had spent the past three years trying to get over him, trying to expel him from her daily thoughts, trying to deplete the memory of his lingering scent. Sure, she had started fresh, with a new job and a new life.

But was that enough? Was she really over him? Did she really achieve the ultimate goal she had in mind when leaving this place? Why did he still give her butterflies? She silently cursed herself as she prolonged her blink.

"I thought I was."

-

Ubuu and Pan had returned to the table after a bit of small talk and catching up. And again, Pan had to sit through sympathetic glances, tense sighs, and of course, the sight of Trunks. Time had passed all too slowly for Pan, but evening finally unveiled its long-awaited colors.

Pan's face lit up as she watched her mother gracefully stand from the table, her father following suit.

"Bulma, thank you for having us today." Videl nodded, ebony hair wavering as she bowed courteously. Pan almost let a cheer escape her lips. "It was wonderful, and I hope we will do this again soon!"

Bulma stood too, making her way over to her friend and engaging in a hug. Videl's eyes wandered over to Pan, whose facial expression was praising her as if she were a saint.

The rest of the party got up from their seats, some suggesting that they should retire too, and others just walking the departures out. Pan tried to smile as awkward hugs came all around.

"Hey, we should do something soon." Bra suggested as she gave Pan a squeeze. "I mean, once you're all settled and everything."

"Definitely." Pan replied, smiling wide. She had missed Bra over the years. "I'm supposed to spar with Goten tomorrow afternoon, but maybe we could do something after at night?"

A devious smile developed on the blue-haired girl's lips as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Clubbing?"

Pan laughed nervously, and coughed. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bra!" She disregarded the question. "Okay, bye!"

"Clubbing?" Bra repeated, the same look playing on her feminine features.

"Bye Bra!" She began to head for the door, again without answering.

"Pan." She swiveled around and discovered Trunks closely behind her. Chills ran down to her toes upon hearing her name escape lowly from those desirable lips. She didn't know what to do but look at him. "Maybe we could grab a bite to eat tomorrow? Just to catch up…"

He trailed off as he noticed the disbelieving look emerging in Pan's deep brown eyes. She blinked at him, contemplating his sincerity for a moment, and much to her displeasure, he was serious. Damnit.

"Um…"

"Come on, just for lunch and to talk a little." He attempted softly, that irresistible smile curving to life.

"Trunks," She took in a deep breath, "Sorry."

She glanced up into his icy blues, now smoldering with confusion and urging her to go on.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." He was almost taken aback by her response; he wasn't used to rejection.

For a moment, he was hesitating, at a loss for words. "Pan."

"Sorry." She stated quietly but firmly.

"Well… if you change your mind, please give me a call." Trunks pocketed his hands. "We should talk. Please?"

She looked at him numbly, mind going wild. What was there left to talk about? Why was he making such an effort? Was she even over him? God, well she should be. Was _he_ over her?

"We'll see." Pan replied, sighing.

"Okay." His smile brightened as he moved to wrap her within his arms. She relaxed and melted into him, his musky cologne clouding around her. He buried his face into her soft ebony mane and inhaled her sweet scent, savoring it.

Their prolonged embrace ended as Trunks placed a feathery kiss upon Pan's forehead. She felt flustered as they parted, with giant Godzilla-sized butterflies swimming in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He lightly whispered, fingers lingering on her forearms. She swallowed hard and turned dazedly toward the door, legs wobbly as she made her way out.

His stare followed her figure, heart racing from the contact. It must have been years since he had felt his heart beat. Three years – ever since she left. Every fiber of his being knew he still loved her. He silently thanked Dende for answering his daily prayers. She had finally come back to him.

Pan Son – the amazing woman he once lost, the woman he would always long for, the love of his life – had finally come back to him.

A/N: Grr the power went out… So what better to do than write? Review please :)


	7. Seven

1/3/07

A/N: Happy New Year! Can't believe another year is gone, and it's 2007 already… I thought I'd start out the New Year with a post haha. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me through this! Oh, and also… it occurred to me that I should probably give out some ages for characters. So these are for the present:

Pan – 26   
Trunks – 40  
Marron – 35  
Ubuu – 32  
Bra – 27  
Goten – 39

And just remember, Pan left 3 years ago, so that means that she was 23, Trunks was 37, so on and so forth. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine.

-

**Her Indigo Dress**  
Chapter Seven:

Pan sat quietly in the backseat, leaning against the window with wandering eyes as she watched the street lights zip past. Her mind was reeling- spinning out of control. What the hell had he been thinking when he did that? Who the hell did he think he was?

He had some nerve, making a scene in front of everyone like that. And what made him think that it was okay with her? He was an idiot if he thought that he could suddenly waltz back into her life, no questions asked. But even if he didn't think that, he was still a complete imbecile. An imbecile with an ego the size of the USSR back in its golden days. He had better be careful on how he played his cards. She wasn't about to take him back. She wouldn't let him do that to her again. The USSR crumbled, and she would sure as hell kick him into shambles too if he ever tried anything.

For a good portion of the ride, she could only repeat the most lucid thought that surfaced: Damn you, Trunks Briefs, damn you. She was right in the middle of silent damnation when her mother interrupted by clearing her throat.

Pan momentarily placed her gaze on the rear view mirror through slanted eyes and surveyed her father. His undivided attention to the road, tight grip at ten-two, and strained crease across his forehead immediately gave away that something was bothering him. And of course, that something was most definitely about her… as in Trunks and her. She wanted to laugh upon recalling the look on her father's face as he burned holes into Trunks' body with his death stare at lunch.

"So…" Videl began. Pan couldn't see the look on her face, but she could already tell she was smirking. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Pan slumped back into the leather seat.

"You and Trunks." Her mother mused teasingly.

"The hug?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Yes, the hug. What else?"

"I don't know." Pan sighed and let her fingers drum against the door handle. "It was just a hug."

"Pff, it wasn't just a hug. _That_ wasn't _just_ a hug." She stated blandly, glancing over at her husband, who was now fuming.

"Mom."

"And the kiss?" The woman looked into the side mirror. Gohan groveled, almost flooring the gas.

"What kiss, mom?" Oh, now Pan was annoyed. "We never kissed."

"A kiss on the forehead means a lot, Pan."

"Mom." Pan warned, raking a hand through her silky black hair.

"Maybe you should go to lunch with him tomorrow."

Pan opened her mouth to start protest, but her dad beat her to it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Yes, daddy had hit the jackpot. It was the only thing he had said this entire car ride, and he had hit the damn jackpot.

"I agree." Pan chimed.

"Well, why not?" Videl asked, crossing her arms.

Pan took in a deep breath and paused, "It's just awkward."

"Well you can't avoid him for forever." Videl stated as-matter-of-factly, lips pursed.

"I could make the effort." Pan challenged sharply.

The car fell silent for a few minutes before they finally arrived at their destination. She was relieved to finally be home. Pan slowly climbed up the plush white carpet of the stairs and went straight to her room, head still spinning.

Damn you, Trunks Briefs. Damn you.

A knock came some moments later and Pan mumbled for whoever it was to come in.

"Hey Panny."

"Hi mom." Well, wasn't she persistent?

"I just want to get something out of the way." She looked at her daughter, who was sitting expectantly, waiting for her to spit it out. "Do you still love him?"

Pan's arms went flailing in irritation and she quickly turned her back, "What is with all these people asking me if I still love him?! First Goten, then Ubuu, and now you… are you all out to get me or something? Why are you all so desperate for an answer anyway?!"

Her mother was taken aback for a moment, standing there with her mouth slightly open, trying to find words. "Pan…"

The young woman took in a gulp of calming air and swiveled around with a determined look on her face, "No, okay? I don't love him. In fact, I don't think I even _like_ him at all. I'm over him, completely and entirely over him. I am over him." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince the opposite party.

Videl frowned, knowing that it must've been very hard for Pan to come back to this. After all, he had been the reason she had left all those years ago. Why would she be happy to come back to face him? "Alright… I'm sorry honey, I was just-"

"Asking," Pan finished for her, "I know. Sorry for snapping."

"That's okay, I'm just glad to finally have you home." Videl pulled her into a tight hug. The two stood there comfortably for a while, with nothing but peaceful gaps filling the air.

"Call him." Her mother concluded in a hushed low tone as detached before carefully making her way out of the room.

Pan could only blink in wonder of what her mother had just told her to do. Call him? Why was his mom pushing for him? Damn you, Trunks Briefs; did he bribe her to say that?

-

He drove stiffly the whole way. Every once in a while, he glanced over at the blonde who sat next to him. She hadn't made a peep the entire ride- something unheard of and highly uncharacteristic of her. She only sat there, staring blankly out the passenger side window, with her legs and arms crossed and leaning toward the door, as if she were trying to get as far from him as possible. He had tried talking to her earlier, but his attempts were futile as he was only compensated by silence.

The stylish sports car rolled to a soft stop outside the apartment where they called home. He sighed and turned the ignition backwards two clicks, listening as the vehicle purred to an end.

He turned to her with concerned eyes, "Marron, what's wrong?"

She let a bitter smile run across her features and a sad chuckle roll from her round lips. He watched her uncross her arms and look down as she played with the band that encircled her left-handed ring finger. She didn't look at him, not even a glance.

"Marron?" Why was she being like this?

Her icy blue eyes lifted to meet his, but they seemed to hold something different than they usually did. The adoration was still there, but more distant… and accompanied by lament and hurt. He had never seen her look like that before… never once in the thirty six years he had known her. What had he done to make her so upset, to hurt her?

Before he could say another word, she had left the car. She slammed the car door softly and walked calmly to the front step, pulling out her key and swishing the heavy oak door open. He followed as closely and cautiously. There was something eerie about her state at the moment; it was as if she were in a trance. She padded up to the master bedroom and shut the door. He heard the lock click, and he dropped himself onto the cool leather couch of the living room, baffled.

Come on, think Trunks think, he thought, what did you do? …Or what didn't you do? Jesus, women were so hard to figure out sometimes.

Was she upset with him this morning for being extra cranky? No, it wasn't that. She was still happy when they got to Capsule. Was it that he was brushing her off during lunch? No, she didn't have reason to be. _She_ was the one being clingy and annoying.

He sighed and ran a hand through his stringy lavender locks. Or was it because of Pan? No… She and Pan were friends. Or they used to be at least, before that whole… _incident_ three years ago. But they seemed fine with each other. So what the hell could've possessed this woman to act so cold and bitter towards her fiancé?

Oh shit, he mentally cursed as he lifted his head to slam the back of it back into the leathery headrest. The hug. Had she seen the hug? But she was in the bathroom… right? And the kiss? Oh god, the kiss…

What had he been thinking? Did he have no form of self control? It was as if all of his logic and common sense went out the window when Pan was there. And all because of one simple reason for that: He loved her. He was crazy about her.

And he was now in a major dilemma. Pan or Marron? Marron or Pan? He closed his eyes in frustration.

Pan was the love of his life. He couldn't forget her, not even after all this time. He wanted her all to himself, to have for the rest of his life. He wanted to eat, breathe, and sleep her. He wanted all of her; mind, body and soul. And he was determined – desperate – to win her back. Beg, apologize, plead… whatever it took, as long as he got her back.

But then there was also Marron. Marron, the woman who he had thrown away his life with Pan for, the woman who had helped him through all the hard times right after Pan left, the woman who had left her lover to be with him. Sure, his feelings for Marron were small compared to his passion for Pan, but he still loved her. She was the woman who supported him throughout everything. The woman he was now with, and soon to be married to… soon as in three weeks. Damnit, he had to make a decision fast.

He was the asshole either way he went. If he went back to Pan, he would be hurting Marron. If he married Marron, he would be denying himself and Pan. But then again, he would be also hurting Marron at the same time because he knew that he could never love Marron as much as he did Pan. He would never treat her as well as she should be treated, as well as someone who truly loved her would… as well as Ubuu would.

He wanted Pan- _needed_ Pan. And if he had Pan, he trusted that everything would be alright. Everything would work out. He was sure of it. He was in love with Pan, and everyone deserved to be with the one they loved. The universe couldn't be _that_ cruel.

His eyes popped open, sure of his decision. He was going to get Pan back.

Just like he promised three years ago: He had to make things right.

-

She wiped drops of perspiration from her eyebrow and smirked, never dropping her guard. "Getting a little old, Uncle Goten?" She taunted, challenging him.

He lunged forward, throwing another series of punches and kicks, some being blocked and some making contact. "Getting a little cocky, Panny?"

His foot landed a kick onto her right side, and she was sent flying in the opposite direction. She halted herself in the air after a few feet, and came charging back.

"No." She returned as he dodged past her attempt swiftly. "It's just that you seem a little slower than I remember." She tried another set of punches and combos, all went unsuccessful and blocked.

"It might just be me, but I don't see you beating me yet." Goten snickered as they backed away for a small breather.

Pan let out a grunt and rushed towards him again, sending a couple of ki blasts on the way. He deflected them with his arms easily and sent one himself. As the glowing ball of light reeled towards her, she realized it was too big for her to block and tried to avoid it.

"Shit." Goten muttered under his breath as he began to race towards Pan. That one was too big for her, he should've held back a little bit more.

The beam hit Pan, almost engulfing her, and knocked her unconscious. She dropped like a bullet, plummeting towards the grassy greens below. Goten cursed again as he powered up to catch his niece. He caught her before she hit the ground and gently eased her onto her back, propping her head up with his arm.

"Pan." He called, shaking her a little. "Pan."

She only groaned and shifted a little, obviously in pain and uncomfortable.

"Pan." He tried again, this time patting her clammy cheek.

Her eyes slowly peeled open, taking her a few seconds to refocus her wavering vision. Goten, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" Pan mumbled grumpily up at him, casting him a half-lidded glare.

"Jesus, don't ever do that again." He said while sitting her up and scanning her worriedly. She didn't look so great- hair frazzled, clothes tattered, dirty cuts and bruises ubiquitous.

"You're the one who sent the blast." She shook her head a little, trying to get rid of the fuzzy feeling. "Help me up."

Goten did as requested and then scratched the back of his head, a nervous and goofy smile coming to life on his lips. "Sorry Panny."

"It's alright, it happens. Just don't expect to be so lucky next time." She winced. "I think I fractured my wrist."

"Did you bring any senzu's with you?" He asked, concerned but still smiley. "I forgot."

"I didn't either." A small smirk crept onto her expression, "I figured I wouldn't need to."

Goten let out a hearty laugh, "Alright, let's head over to Capsule to get you some of those magic beans, and we can have Bulma take a look at your wrist at the same time."

"Sounds like a plan." Pan confirmed, levitating already.

"You sure you can fly?"

Pan rolled her eyes, "_Please_." She shot into the sea of light blue and wispy white clouds above at full speed.

-

"So!" Bra said lightly, clapping her hands and settling on the armchair across from Pan. It was around an hour after a beaten-up Pan and a guilty Goten had arrived. The senzu beans had healed instantaneously, and Bulma and her machinery worked wonders on Pan's wrist in a jiffy. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Hmm… I dunno, Bra. What do you want to do?" Pan smacked herself as soon as the question escaped from her lips. Whatever Bra wanted to do certainly wasn't something that she thought she'd be up for.

Bra's eyes glinted pristinely, in an almost devious way. "Clubbing?"

"No."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Bra, do you really think I want to go clubbing after the nice little fall I took today?" Pan smiled, half sarcastic.

"Hm." Bra crossed her arms and licked her cherry lips, "Fine. I guess we could just watch a movie or something."

Pan let out a breath of gratitude, "Thank God."

"But…" Bra cut in.

Pan's posture slumped, knowing that this was traveling down a dark, dark path.

"I know for a fact that you, Pan Son, are turning the lovely age of twenty-seven very, very soon…" A sideways grin danced upon Bra's lips.

Pan smacked her forehead, "Ughh, don't remind me! I'm getting so old!"

"Hey!" Bra exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "Quit calling _me_ old!"

"Haha, sorry… I didn't mean it like that."

"Uh huh, whatever." Bra waved her hand and continued on, "Well, of course we're going to go celebrate!"

Pan just looked at her, eyes dull. "… Celebrate?"

"Yep!"

"No more parties… please." Pan's head was already swimming with the thought of another party. She already had a homecoming one, and now another so soon?

"Well, if you say so… No party."

Pan's eyes widened, surprised that Bra had agreed so easily. No way, there had to be a catch.

"We can just go clubbing!" Bra suggested, almost overwhelmed with excitement.

"Bra, what is with you and clubbing anyway?" She rolled her deep brown eyes again.

"Well, my clubbing days are almost over. I mean I am already twenty-eight… I just want to make the best of them while I'm still young." Bra said thoughtfully.

"Bra. You'll look like you're twenty for at least another ten years. And then after that, you'll look like you're twenty-one for another ten years."

"Awww, come on Pan! It'll be fun! It'll give you a chance to let loose!" She watched as Pan shook her head hesitantly, "This is supposed to be your _vacation_ after all… let's go have some fun!"

"Ehhh…" She was still shaking her head.

"We haven't been clubbing in forever! Even _I_ haven't been clubbing in forever! Pleaseee?"

Ah, it was the look. Bra was giving her the look. And she knew that the look always worked on her. Damn those Briefs… they can be so convincing.

"Fine." Pan muttered, finally giving in.

-

Trunks sat in his fancy, spacious office anxiously. The papers scattered across the large desk before him were driving him nuts; he couldn't bear to look at another business proposal or another round of exhausting numbers and figures. He had been staring at the phone the whole day, just wishing it would ring for him- waiting for her to call about lunch… or breakfast, or dinner, or brunch, or _anything_.

When it finally rang, his hopes shot up and he beamed. He picked up eagerly and answered enthusiastically, only to find a nasal or wheezing professional voice on the other end. And this had happened numerous times... he received no call from Pan. Not a word from her.

He rubbed the tops of his eyes in frustration and weariness. He had even tried calling her at her parents' house a few times earlier. Videl had sounded sympathetic in her gentle let downs, but Gohan had just been brutal and apathetic.

God, he had to get her to talk to him somehow. There was so much that he needed to say, so much he needed to explain. It was very difficult when she stood him up and had all means to avoid him.

And on top of that, he also had to keep all of this crap to himself. He sure needed some source of outlet, someone to talk to when in time of need. He could always rely on Goten, he thought, they were best friends…

He reached for the metallic phone and punched in some numbers. After a couple of rings, Goten picked up.

"Hey man, what's up?" He greeted, mouth obviously full of something. When was that guy not eating?

"Nothing really, I'm just really bored at the office." Trunks sighed.

"Oh, that sucks. Why don't you just hop out the window and take a fly around?"

"No, I can't do that. My mom would have my head."

"Ah, right." Goten said as he walked into the living room where his niece and girlfriend were. He plopped down on the sofa next to Bra, wrapping an arm around her. They both looked at him, faces asking him who he was talking to. He mouthed "Trunks" to them, causing Bra to smile while Pan looked away frigidly.

"So what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I just got done sparring with Pan," Goten paused when he saw Pan shaking her head side to side violently. She made cutting motions at her throat, but he couldn't understand. "And now we're both at Bra's."

"Oh, I see." Trunks said, thinking. So she was at his house…

Pan slumped in defeat, stood up and walked over to her Uncle to smack him upside the head. "Idiot!" She softly scolded.

"Ow!" Goten said, trying to shield himself from further attacks.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, curious. He had only heard Goten's outcry, ruffling in the background, and his sister's chuckles.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I'm just getting a beating for no reason." Goten replied quickly, still trying to protect himself. "Ow!"

"Hey, you know what, Goten?" Trunks said lightly and licked his lips in thought.

"Huh?"

"I'm just going to head over there." He hung up and grabbed his navy blazer in a hurry. He had to get there before she left.

-

Goten clapped his cell phone shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. "So what are we doing tonight?" Thankfully, Pan had stopped abusing him, but was still glaring at him.

"We're just staying in and watching a movie." Bra answered, stretching.

"Sounds good." Goten reciprocated and then noticed Pan giving him the evil eye, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Why did you tell him I was here?!" She crossed her arms heatedly.

"What's the big deal? He asked me what I did today, so I told him." He shrugged.

"Ugh."

"Oh yeah, he's coming over, by the way." Goten added emotionlessly.

"What?!" Pan yelled, almost having a heart attack. He was coming over? _Trunks_ was coming over? Meaning she'd have to see him and maybe even talk to him?

"Trunks is coming over." Goten repeated slowly, finding some entertainment in tormenting his niece.

"Why?" Pan asked frantically.

"Cause he feels like it? How should I know?"

Her face paled, and she looked towards the door with shifty eyes. "I think I might have to get going…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Bra busted in protest.

"I… uh, have… plans." The brown-eyed woman stuttered.

"Right. Well cancel them because you just made some to watch movies with me earlier." Bra informed haughtily, her gaze intense on Pan's. The pleading and panicked look on her friend's face would certainly not keep them from their previously-made plans. She hadn't even seen her in three years. "Pan."

"Fine!" Pan sighed, defeated again. Damn those Briefs… always so convincing.

-

A/N: Wooo I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	8. Eight

2/12/07

A/N: Ahh! I have had crazy writer's block. And a crazy schedule to life. I've been so exhausted lately! But it was my birthday on Feb. 4th! Woohoo… I lost my cell phone, which sucks incredibly. Stupid restaurant staff… I am so positive that one of their workers actually stole my phone. Anyway, only a month interval this time… haha, nervous chuckle. I'm sorry about the wait, and thank you for your patience!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

-

**Her Indigo Dress**

Chapter Eight:

She landed on the sofa softly, allowing her tired body to splay across the cushions like putty. What a night, Pan thought, as she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It was only barely past eleven p.m. and she was exhausted already. Maybe her turning twenty-seven was already catching up with her.

Nahh, she brushed that idea off immediately. Twenty-seven wasn't _that_ old… was it? Of course not. She was only probably so tired because of Trunks practically breathing down her neck. That and all the awkward conversation that Bra just _had_ to bring up.

"_So Pan, have you been seeing anyone all these years?"_ Pan mimicked in her head while an annoyed grimace appeared on her face. She had nearly choked on her spit upon hearing Bra's absurd and incredibly awkward question, especially with the party that had been present and waiting for a response. It had been just after Trunks arrived and Goten had still been trying to decide on a movie to watch. She remembered accidentally peeking toward Trunks, who was sitting a few paces away, and catching his intense and anxious gaze set on her.

"_I… uhh,"_ She had chuckled nervously, grabbing a strand of hair to twirl – a habit when she was at a loss for words. Her had eyes skimmed the white carpet, desperate for its plush material to supply her with a way to dance around the question. She had been oblivious to a then smirking Trunks, who was marveling about how cute she looked playing with her hair and biting her lip, but at the same time was dying to know the answer. She recalled looking up upon hearing a loud rustle – Trunks shifting in his seat – and shooting a dirty, yet discreet look at Bra. The blue haired woman had merely smiled expectantly. Ohh, she was evil.

"_Well?"_ Bra had prodded.

"_I guess…"_ Pan had managed to mumble, noting a slight rise in Trunks' ki. She had shot a glance in his direction. She remembered how he was distinctly – stance tense, eyes boring annoyance and jealously; he seemed almost angry. But why should he care about her love life anymore? He had no right to be pissed, or even so much as to be jealous.

Pan groaned slightly as her thoughts were brought to the later events of the night. Somehow, she had ended up being stuck with Trunks on the sofa (mainly because Goten and Bra were cozily occupying the loveseat). She had sat as close to the armrest as possible, creating as much distance between her ex and her. However, Trunks had spread out leisurely and had come dangerously close to touching her. Needless to say, she had been quite uncomfortable during her time on that couch.

She had noticed that he kept stealing gazes at her from the corner of his eye throughout the movie, and he kept shifting (consciously or unconsciously, she didn't know) closer to her. Every once in a while he leaned over to whisper something about the movie, undoubtedly trying to tickle her lobe with his words. She couldn't help but squirm each time.

Replaying these scenes in her mind made Pan let out a scoff of disbelief. Was he serious? He was _actually_ trying to put moves on her. Trunks and Pan were done. Over. They had been that way for quite a while. Why couldn't he seem to get that through that thick skull of his?

"Jack ass." The mumble slipped from her lips as she dragged her body up and stretched.

On a brighter note, at least she had the chance to escape before Trunks wrapped another knee-melting hug around her. She was so relieved that she had distanced herself far enough upon her departure, and she was even _more_ relieved that she didn't receive another toe-tingling kiss on the forehead.

She looked toward the stairwell, where a light had just been flicked on. Gohan peeked out from beyond the first few steps, the soft light illuminating his ruffled hair. "Panny?"

"Hey dad," She chirped back tiredly, making her way towards him.

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah. Sorry for waking you up." Pan scratched her head sheepishly.

Her father yawned and rubbed his right eye. "It's alright; I just thought I heard a noise."

Pan smiled, "That was probably just me talking to myself." She made a mental note to stop doing that.

"Go to sleep." She nodded as he turned to back down the hall and retreated back to his room.

-

"Finally home?" It was more of a statement than a question. He lifted his light eyes to connect with hers, noting her tired tone and irritated stance. "It's late."

"Yeah," He replied quietly as he dropped his keys into the tray sitting on the marble-topped cupboard. He ran a quick hand through his hair. "Sorry, did I keep you up?"

"I just couldn't sleep." She stood frigidly, rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms in hopes to warm herself. Her eyes followed his motions as he slipped his navy blazer off and then removed the already-loosened tie from around his neck. "So, where have you been?"

He glanced at her momentarily before clearing his throat, "I was just hanging out with Goten."

"Oh, at a bar?" She half-sneered, expression bitter.

"No, not at a bar." He was exasperated. What was with her edginess lately anyway?

"A strip club then?" Her face was scornful, and the same bitterness nipped at her words.

"Marron. We didn't go to a strip club."

"Then where, exactly, were you?" She was impatient. Her silky pink nightgown swayed as she shifted her weight onto the other leg.

"Why does that matter so much?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, already feeling ten times more tired than he did upon walking into the house. "I'm here now."

"I don't understand why you can't just tell me." Marron's voice rose a little, tone harsher. Trunks simply turned toward the closet and began to strip down for bed. "I mean, if you can't even tell me something as little as this, then how am I even supposed to trust you? Damnit Trunks, you're my fiancé for crying out loud! And I'd like to know that we can actually talk to each other about things."

"Marron," Trunks turned towards her, now only in his boxers, "Come on, calm down."

"Well will you just tell me where you were?!" He could see her eyebrows knit together in frustration. He, too, was agitated.

"I was just at my parents' house, okay? Can we just sleep now?" He slid under the covers, into the left side, and held the sheets up for her to get in.

She sighed and grudgingly crawled in. For some reason, there was still something in the pit of her stomach – a foreshadowing feeling. As she drifted into her subconscious, she knew in the back of her mind that that feeling had to do with Pan.

She had to do something about her… before it was too late.

-

A/N: I don't think that I can say this enough, but I'm so sorry for the wait! This was just kind of a filler chapter, and I have no idea why I always stagnate for months at a time… but that is kind of how my writing pattern flows. --;;; I can't help it when inspiration plateaus. But I certainly wish I could do something about it! Thank you for reading. Please review!


End file.
